Untrue Love
by Romione4Life
Summary: What happens when Ginny finds out that the love she has for Harry is not returned?


**Author's Note: This story was written for round 7 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. I'm just going to ask you right now - please don't take this story seriously. I had to write it really fast, and it's pretty bad. It is not a good representation of my writing (I hope).**

* * *

It was a typical day, or so Ginny thought. She was sitting at home, cleaning her broomstick for Quidditch practice the next morning, when she heard a noise in the fireplace. She got up from her chair and went to investigate.

A person was stepping out of the fireplace, coughing and covered in soot. Ginny grinned when she realized who it was.

"Still haven't quite gotten used to Floo Powder," Harry Potter muttered, removing his glasses so he could clean them.

Ginny giggled at her boyfriend as she hurried over to hug him. "Hello, handsome," she said teasingly, reaching up to rub some of the soot off of his face.

"Hi," Harry said, removing Ginny's arms from around him. Ginny frowned in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Yeah, actually, there is," Harry said.

Ginny's eyes widened. "What is it? Has someone been hurt? Tell me, Harry!"

"Calm down, it's not an emergency. We just have to talk," Harry said. He slid his glasses back onto his nose and went to sit down. Ginny followed him apprehensively. "We have to talk" was never a good conversation starter.

"Harry?" she said tentatively.

"I've made a big mistake, Ginny. I should've said something a long time ago, and I never did. But I don't want to pretend anymore. It's not fair to you," Harry said.

"Okay," Ginny said, trying to remain calm as she wondered what in the world Harry was talking about.

"I don't know how else to say this, so I'm going to be straightforward about it. I'm not in love with you. I never was, and I don't think I ever will be. I've tried to tell myself that I do, but I've always known that it's not true."

Ginny was almost too shocked to respond. "You don't love me," she said disbelievingly. "All this time I thought you did, but you didn't."

"Look, it's not your fault. It's just that I'm in love with someone else."

"Who?" Ginny asked, afraid for Harry's answer.

Harry took a deep breath. "Hermione."

"Oh, of course it's Hermione," Ginny said bitterly. "Well, she's hard to compete with, isn't she? She's smart, pretty, kind, helpful…"

"Please don't misunderstand me, Ginny," Harry pleaded. "I think you're all of those things too. That's why I'm telling you this – because I don't want to see you get hurt."

"You don't think I'm upset about this?" Ginny said. "Well, guess what? I did love you, Harry. I still do. And to find out that all of it was a lie…" She trailed off, shaking her head.

"I'm really sorry," Harry said.

"Don't be. I'm the one who should be sorry, because I wasn't good enough for you," Ginny said bitterly.

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all! You're a wonderful person. You deserve someone who can give you something real and be honest with you."

Ginny sat in silence, unsure how to respond. Originally she had been devastated, but now she was filling with rage. Harry had been leading her on this whole time! He didn't have the right to do that, even if he was the Chosen One!

"Is there anything I can do to make this better?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Ginny said angrily. "Get out of here. I don't want to see you anymore."

Realizing that it was probably in his best interest to do so, Harry walked back over to the fireplace. He opened his mouth to say something before he departed, but he decided against it and left in a blaze of green flames.

Ginny watched the fire die out, breathing heavily. Right then, the only thing on her mind was revenge. If Hermione was going to steal her happiness, then she was going to steal Hermione's.

* * *

Later that night, Ginny went over to Ron's flat. She pounded on the door until it swung open.

"Take it easy, Gin," Ron said when he saw her standing on his doorstep. "What's up?"

"Is Hermione here?" Ginny wanted to know.

"No, why?" Ron answered.

"Good. I have to talk to you. It's really important," Ginny said. She pushed a very perplexed Ron out of the way and marched into the flat.

"Ginny, what the –" Ron began, closing the door and staring at his younger sister in bewilderment.

"You need to break up with Hermione," Ginny interrupted brusquely.

"Have you gone mad?" Ron cried. "What are you talking about? If this has something to do with Harry –"

"As a matter of fact, it does," Ginny said. "He dumped me earlier today. You want to know why? He's in love with Hermione. And she feels the same way."

In reality, Ginny had no idea if Harry's feelings were reciprocated by Hermione, but the worse the situation, the more likely Ron would be to end things with Hermione.

Ron was stunned. "That can't be true," he said. "Someone put you up to this, didn't they?"

"I promise you, I'm telling the truth," Ginny said. "Harry may be a jerk, but I don't think he'd lie to me, and that's what he told me."

"If that's the case, when were they planning to clue us in?" Ron demanded.

"They've been wanting to for a long time," Ginny said. "Or at least, I think so. Harry claimed that he was dating me because he was trying to deny his love for Hermione, but there might have been other motives involved. Maybe they just wanted to play with our feelings."

"Then they make a great couple," Ron said resentfully. "I can't believe it. Hermione was acting this whole time, and she didn't even have the guts to tell me herself."

"Perhaps it's time to break things off with her?" Ginny suggested, pleased that Ron believed her already. This was much easier than she thought it'd be.

"_Perhaps_?" Ron repeated. "Are you kidding? I'm going to talk to her right now. I'm not letting this go on any longer. I'm not ready to end it with her, but if this is how it's going to be, then I have no choice."

Ginny beamed as Ron started for the door. "You tell her, Ron."

"Oh, and Ginny?" Ron said, turning around to face his sister. "Thanks for telling me. If you hadn't said anything, I don't know when I would've found out."

Ginny's smile widened. "It was my pleasure."

* * *

Ron hurried over to Hermione's place. He knocked on the door, and luckily, she was home.

"Ron!" she said when she opened the door. "This is a surprise!"

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "It sure is."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know why you didn't tell me sooner, but I guess you're just not the person I thought you were," Ron said.

"Tell you what?" Hermione said, looking very puzzled.

"It's okay, Hermione. You don't have to pretend anymore. I know how you really feel," Ron said. "Ginny told me everything."

"I'm very sorry, Ron, but I have no idea what you're talking about," Hermione said.

"You don't have to explain if you don't want to," Ron said. "We'll just end this and move on with our lives, shall we?"

"Are you breaking up with me?" Hermione exclaimed. "Is that what you're trying to say?"

"Don't make this any more painful than it has to be," Ron begged. "It's over, okay? You can go be happy now. I apologize for keeping you from him. Just be more honest in the future, all right?"

"I don't understand," Hermione said.

"Well, I do," Ron said. "Goodbye, Hermione."

He reached for her hand and gave it a quick squeeze, then turned and walked away. Unbeknownst to him, he left a very heartbroken Hermione behind him.


End file.
